Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Rinskuro13
So, the main reason I want to apply for rollback is because of how active I am on the site. I'm addicted to Creepy pastas (check out this old idiotic blog post, lol) and I can't stop reading them every day! When I see an error, I'm always itching to fix it immediately. I have also written several of my own and have actively participated in contests. When I had questions about editing, I always asked staff members - thus through the current rollbacks, admins and other users, I've learnt such a great deal about how this wiki operates - especially about coding, templates and categorization. I've passed this knowledge onto other users to improve the quality of their pages too: (see messages here, here and here for example) I've made mistakes along the way (namely forgetting to remove categories when placing M4R tags, or changing Americanizations to the English spelling), but I've always been informed and learnt from them. I've edited articles nearly every day and one of the most common errors I see in new pages are related to title capitalization. One of the most common edits I make here is adding the 'M4R' tag, and a lot of the time, the reason is 'Title capitalization'. I can't currently do much in the way of renaming pages right now, but I think that if I were to have this right, I could save everyone some time as I'm on here so often. I meet all the requirements: *I have been active on the Wiki for over a year now *I have over fifteen hundred edits, currently 545 of which are on articles. *I am confident with the standard naming conventions. As proof, I have written over a dozen pastas, all of which are titled correctly. That's why I think I'd be a PURRfect rollbacker. Thanks everyone. [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 15:41, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I believe you would be a great addition to the team, especially since of the four rollbackers, two haven't contributed in months, and one (me) hasn't been as active as he used to be. I would be glad to have you on board. MrDupin (talk) 16:10, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I really can't see any reason why you wouldn't be a good fit. We need active editors and your contributions are typically solid. While you are a bit shy of the article edits requirement (362), a number of edits were likely lost in stories that were deleted so I don't think it's too much of a big deal.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:48, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Huh? It says I have five-hundred and something edits in my badges section. Well if you need solid proof, I have earned the 500 edits Wiki Reanimator badge. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 17:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::To reply to messages (here and on talk pages under a previously used header) use a colon (:) at the start of the line to indent and keep things organized better, and two colons to indent further, and so on. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) As MrDupin stated, we need more rollbackers, plus I can't think of a reason not to grant Rinskuro rollback status. He's very active, friendly, willing to learn, and makes few mistakes; that's what we need in a rollbacker. Furthermore, Rinskuro strikes me as a team player which would make him that much more of a great addition. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I see no reason that you wouldn't be a great Rollback. Honestly, our Rollback team is a little short, since SoPretentious and MrDupin are carrying the torch themselves. You are a very active user and you meet the criteria, so clearly you have my support here. Just remember, as a member of staff, your expectations will increase here. Our Rollbacks are expected to be among the most active on the site. I feel like you've got that down, so I am very pleased to support your app. --Banningk1979 (talk) 22:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) All the reasons above. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Managed to find WiFi temporarily, per above. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I don't think I really need to add anything to what's been said. I'm sure you'll make a great addition to the team. Jay Ten (talk) 15:51, August 6, 2015 (UTC) As a former rollback, I'm sure you would make a great addition. (Reasons are per above) Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 16:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC)